She Was A Winchester After All
by KeepCalmAndDoItLikeAFanGirl
Summary: It's expected, in that whole natural order of things crap that gets shoved down our throats, it's expected of us to move on, carry on after your Parent/s die. There was nothing sane or natural about losing my father, in fact it was the most unnatural thing in the world...then i knew i couldn't let it happen, i had to change it.
1. The Prologue

**A/N – This is going to be my first full length Supernatural FanFic, It's been a while since I've attempted a full length story, I have nothing planned out, no general direction I want this story to take, just a few things I prefer to have in a story, It may take me a while to update so I promise to do my best not to leave things on a major cliff-hanger. I do not own Supernatural, OC is mine though and I hope you like her.**

The Prologue.

Numb, completely numb.

I thought I would feel something, anything but I was just Numb, to everything, to any sensation, I knew I should be doubled over in pain from the stab wound in my side, or from the grief I surely thought I'd be feeling by now, but there was nothing.

I saw his body a few feet from where I was sat, bloodied, worn, old… dead.

I thought it would be us together, saving people, hunting things… the family business, forever, I knew he was getting on in age, I knew it but I just didn't see it. John had decided to settle down and we both supported him, his father would have been a proud grandfather of 3. But he was gone too, much more peacefully, but still gone. The family business was left to just…me.

Like a programmed robot I slowly got to my feet and collected our scattered weapons and placed them in the trunk. We were in a wooded area so it was easy to gather the wood for the pyre.

The werewolf pack was all dead, but I shot each one of them in the heart again, just to be sure. Then I dragged their carcasses into a pile carelessly, salted and burned them into nothing and shot the pile of smoulders they had left out of spite before burying them in a shallow grave.

I made my way though the trees to the spot where I knew he laid, breathing as deeply and calmly as possible, like my body automatically knew the strain it was put under. Like it was trying to calm the raging storm I could feel forming inside of me.

I walked to the car first and stitched up my side, luckily it wasn't deep enough to cause any major internal damage, but even if it did, why should I care, I wouldn't be able to feel the blood seep out of me, even if I wanted too. Bracing myself for what came next I took a swig from the flask that was always stationed in the glove compartment and slowly made my way back, back to _that _place.

As I walked towards him I saw the glinting of metal from around his neck, I would recognize the shape of it from the moon, but seeing it now came like a sucker punch to my whole body, the pain, the grief, everything came like a blast wave that knocked me off my ass, it was too much to keep inside of me so I screamed, I screamed long and hard, until my throat was raw and bloody.

I don't know how I did it, how any child could do it, but I sucked it up, I bottled up everything, I could wait to break down in my cousin John's arms in a few days, but, right now, a pyre awaited the body of the greatest hunter known to mankind.

I watched the flames burn stoically, not allowing any of my bottled up grief disturb this moment. He never got much peace in life; he deserved that peace now, in death. It's funny the things you remember, but I remember when he would tell me stories of times passed, of him and his brother, on the road, and how he never thought of all the things that could of happened, he would have me, his little miracle.

…I could feel my mouth opening in a silent scream, the pain hitting me viciously but I wouldn't allow it to disturb this moment. Those 3 words were his last words before we came on this hunt. His little Miracle. It was like he knew time was running out, we both knew this hunt would be tough and there would be injuries galore…but god, I certainly wasn't expecting this. As the glowing embers died down there was a glint in the ashes, I bent down and sifted through them until I found it, I smiled when a few tears escaped, he knew that he would be too tempted to stay if there were any objects left of him and he specifically said to make sure it went with him on the pyre.

I abide to his wishes, but obviously something wanted it around. Rules never meant much to this family I realized, and it was just the push I needed, Plans began to form, the logistics, the favors she would need to call in, and the goodbyes she'd need to say. But if it all worked out in the end, goodbyes would be unnecessary, not for long. Rules meant nothing to her family, not when there was something bigger at stake, and she followed in her family's footsteps gladly, because change was coming, and she was going to lead the charge.

She was a Winchester after all.


	2. Got That Winchester Shine

**A/N – So a little surprise, I'm basically going to write until the steam runs out, so you'll get what chapters I manage to do in that time frame, excluding the time needed to sort out necessities and the sort. Please don't expect several chapters all in one go each time I update, because I'll never know when that'll be. I mean I have several ideas for FanFic's that I haven't gotten around to even trying to flesh out. I'll do my best but no promises. OH…and any back-story will most probably come in dribs and drabs, at least that's what I'm thinking of doing at this time.**

**I do not own Supernatural, OC is mine though.**

Chapter 1: Got that Winchester shine

I sat in the Motel room, reading through the journal for the thousandth time, nervous about the next few days to come. I remember the stories I was told since I was a chubby poop machine (that's how he always said it), but details were always fuzzy in my mind, especially things like Dates and times, the only things completely clear in the Journals. So that's why when I decided to do this, I made sure I had every one of the journals with me and they covered the area I needed them too.

John didn't understand me at first when I saw him almost a week ago. He didn't understand why I was so frantic and why I was so determined but when he looked into my eyes, he saw what he needed to. He saw the answers he needed, and the bleakness that had settled over me like a blanket of suffering and wished me luck, sending me off with hugs from all his family, and our last family photo taken. And a few photo's of the new arrivals since then.

I held them now in my hands, missing them like crazy but no matter what, I knew that if I succeeded they wouldn't even need to know about Hunting, let alone train to protect their selves.

I hustled a different bar every night, keeping an eye out on cases in the area, knowing the time was nearing when I'd join my family once again, this time on the adventures that were my bedtime stories of hero's defeating the big bad villains. Obviously I learnt the more truthful version when I became older, but the child within me was gleeful at the chance to become the sword wielding hero.

I had already constructed a background story for anyone outside of the family, so my presence wouldn't be suspicious. All that was left was to integrate myself into their lives and hope they believe me. This was going to be one of our biggest family dramas to date.

I absentmindedly scratched my anti-possession tattoo on my right side, just below my armpit, and thought of which bar I would hit tonight, I didn't need to hustle anyone, I had hustled a few guys of up to $500 last night and knew it would be wise to take a break before I drew too much attention to myself that I became a target. My looks were enough to draw attention; my hair was a rich blonde who, from pictures, I knew came from my Grandmother; my green eyes had little flecks of silver that really stood out, my stature was taller than most girls but still just under 6ft, with small b-cups and a slightly rounded rear which helped soften the fall when one of the bad guys rarely catches me off guard.

I scanned the files one last time when something caught my eye, it took just a second for my brain to catch up but when it did, my eyes grew large and the breath I had sucked in got caught in my throat. This was it. This is what was going to bring them here in only a few days. It had felt like eons since she saw him last and even longer since she saw his brother…her uncle. She read the case file carefully, just like she was taught to, and re-scanned previous pages she had bookmarked that might connect to anything suspicious. And here it was, the journals were always brief in their writing's and most didn't make much sense, just ramblings, keywords here and there, certain places, but nothing that made perfect sense. Her cousin and her had tried one summer to decipher them, but only ended up with headaches. But here was the key, seeing the cases in the flesh unlocked what she needed to continue her mission, the only mission that mattered.

Saving her family.


	3. Twins of a Different Gender

**A/N – So 3 in one night/morning so far, I know the last two were pretty short but they were basically the intro's and I felt a need to separate them into two chapters instead of just one. Hopefully this one will be a lot longer and I promise, we'll be having a little reunion of sorts, good or bad, dunno yet, let's find out.**

**I do not own Supernatural, OC is mine though.**

Twins of a different Gender: Chapter 2

A week, a whole freaking' week it took them to get here. Yeah, yeah I know that the journals had the exact date they arrived but since I saw the report on Meredith I knew they would be coming and each day just went more slowly than the last!

I almost had to handcuff myself to the bed when I heard her roar into the parking lot, it had been too long since I last saw her. And just knowing who occupied her made it even more difficult to restrain myself from running into their arms. Not cool for a first introduction on their part, logically I knew this, but the feelings the thoughts invoked were harder to keep down than I thought they would be.

I did do a quick sneak peek through the curtains, just to see them, and it stupidly shocked me at how young they were, the scars and haunted looks I had come too associate with them weren't there yet, What was even weirder was that I looked the same age as my uncle, mathematics wasn't my strong suit but I knew he was in his early twenties when they came along this case.

I'm 21 but my youthful face made me look 18, my eyes told a different story though, my eyes said I felt a hundred year strain on my soul. And it had nothing to do with being a hunter, no, that age came with losing him.

Winchester's knew loss from a young age, I was no different, but losing my father was the worst experience to date, one I hope to never experience again.

It surprised me also how similar we looked, I mean I had seen pictures of him at this age and younger but just seeing it here and now, in the flesh, I could see what my uncle kept saying. I couldn't make out certain things but I knew we had similar eyes, but his had golden brown flecks, otherwise, we both had the same face and I could spot the same attitude from my perch at the window.

They disappeared into the Motel office, most likely booking their rooms and I took that moment to turn away from the window and move further into the room, gathering up my case file and gear, I didn't know what exactly would happen in the next few days but I was prepared for most everything I could think of.

What I didn't see was him turning around just before turning into the office and spotting the curtains moving in a way he knew he was just being observed.

There wasn't much to do in Chicago except wait, I knew they would be undercover right about now, checking out the apartment where Meredith had been brutally torn apart and her heart missing. Then they would regroup, research leads from the clues they had gotten and discuss it over a pint. At least that was the way they always told it to me.

I had cased every bar close enough to the apartment and Motel to know which one they would go to, plus it was associated with the victim as her workplace, a perfect place to regroup and gather more Intel. Knowing your idols comes in handy when you come from the future to save them from it.

When dark had fallen I made my way to Meredith's work place and parked myself at the bar, there was an empty table behind me to the right a bit, I tried to keep an eye on it using the bar mirror's but the crowd was to heavy. I ordered myself a beer after showing my ID yet again and simply kept an ear out for anything.

It wasn't long until someone sidled up near me, thinking they were trying to hit on me I turned around, ready to kick their ego to hell when I caught his face in the mirror, luckily my bodies reaction was faster than my mind and turned myself back around and lowered my head so he couldn't make out my features. I knew as soon as he saw me fully, he'd know something was up and this wasn't the time or place to reveal myself.

I overheard the conversation between him and the bartender, silently laughing at his flirting skills. I remember when he would play-flirt with my mum; they would always laugh it off because they were strictly best buddies, except for the drunken night I was conceived. He would always tease her but they both knew they wouldn't love each other like a proper couple would. Strictly platonic. And it was a happy life, like that; she was a hunter as well but had come out of the lifestyle just before she met my father, she ran a lodge and resting place for hunters instead, Just like a place my father and uncle would talk fondly of often. I had met many hunters living there and they would always teach me a thing or two, and I had each and every one of them wrapped around my little finger.

Mum lived a good life, and died from a heat condition no one had known about, she had kept it under wraps, but I never regretted that she went peacefully in her sleep. She still got the hunters funeral, just like she deserved, and the son of one of my father's old girlfriends took over the place.

Shaking myself out of the memories I saw the bartender slip him her number and then he disappeared to my right, hopefully for the table I had seen before. Thankfully my guess was correct when I saw through the parting crowd that Uncle Sammy flipping through a journal, I didn't recognize this one and I held my breath, wondering if THIS was THE journal.

I got up slowly and pretend stumbled through the crowd and just so happened to rest against the closest post to the table they sat at. I could hear them talking a bit clearer now but it took all my effort to not seem obvious about straining to hear them.

"…Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?"

"Right. Yeah His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom. Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?"

That part caught my attention, I wondered if they had figured that part out yet, if not, I knew it wouldn't be long until they did and then things would really start to heat up.

"Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds."

Ah, well seems I'll be waiting a bit longer until they figure out the connection.

"So, to recap, the only successful Intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number."

There was a pause and a sudden shuffling, I quickly made my way to the bar, looking at the mirror and saw Uncle Sammy moving towards a table to the left of the bar, it was closer to where i was seated before so I would be able to sit at the bar and listen to what happens.

"What?...Sam?"

I saw Sammy's intended destination and wondered what could have made him ignore dad and approach her.

"Meg." Sammy's voice resounded in my head jogging past memories and what I remembered…

Oh….Crap.

The memory's stole my sight from me as they raced through my head, information about Meg they had drilled into me, even though they said she had 'died' they wanted to make sure I knew what I was getting myself into.

The surprise in Sam's voice when he said her name told me he had not expected her here and certainly didn't know what she was, it meant I would have to be cautious with how I approached this until he figured it out, and I just hoped it was soon.

I listened more carefully for any clues and caught a few words from their conversation that I made sure to remember for later. It seemed I had discovered who 'M-D' was from the journals and I could prepare myself better now I knew who was behind this.

It took all my strength to not kill the bitch where she was when she told Sammy that if it were her she'd kill him (meaning my father) but having him next to me, strangely reassured me that I could gut the bitch before she had time to hurt him.

I could tell that dad was just hovering at the bar, falsifying the drink he said he was getting, waiting for the awkward reunion to be over so he could question Sammy about what happened, and he'll probably ask why Meg wasn't even that into him. Typical dad.

I waited until they had left the bar area and searched out Meg, making sure she was still in the area and not following after them, seeing her talk to some guy reassured me she'd be there a little while, hopefully enough time to get my shit together.

I kept up the drunken act until I got into my motel room which was only two doors down from where they were stationed. Technically the room between mine and theirs was also mine, I had booked it saying another party would be joining at a later date and gave the clerk enough cash to not ask questions.

I knew that events would unfold soon and that normally leads to a lot of noise, so to help keep innocents out of that as much as possible I booked two rooms so no one would run into the fray when they heard a battle through the paper thin walls.

I already knew what we were dealing with, The info about the creature was clear enough that I could work It out with some more extra research on top of the info in the journal, so I gathered up the equipment I would be needing and prepared myself for what was to come next.

From what I could tell of the journal Sammy would be observing Meg right now while Dean researched the symbols, once they find out what is happening they call in Grandpa John and head into battle with Meg. Only they don't kill her and the Daeva attack them in the Motel before going separate ways.

I had to get in there before they go and Face her, hopefully able to join in on the hunt and exorcise her after they destroy the altar and necklace.

I took quite a few deep breaths, mentally preparing myself over and over, Sam had already come back from his recon with Meg and probably filling in dad as I paced around the motel room, trying to gather the strength to do this, it was what she traveled all the way into the past for.

I was a Winchester, and a Winchester was not cowardly.

When I heard their door and heavy footsteps heading towards the parking lot I berated myself for waiting so long, I hoped they were just gathering weapons because by now they must realize some of what is going on.

When the same footfalls came back and the door swung shut behind them I looked quickly in the mirror, deducing this was the best time she was going to get and made her way out of the motel room and towards the end of the hall where the boys were, where her family were.

Deep breath.

I could hear their murmured voices through the door and slowed my footsteps to a stop, because what I was hearing was distressing in the least. I had always known that Sammy had tried to have a normal life and had that option brutally taken from him. I could see and feel the pride when his own son, John, settled down with a wife and were planning on kids. It just sucked he never got to become a grandpa before he died.

Settling down and going domestic was never in the cards for me, cooking anything but the simplest of things could be considered chemical warfare in some countries and kids actually scared me a little. Oh, and of course guys were a complete no go for the only girl in an all male environment, especially an alpha male environment. I never really cared all that much due to most guys being jerks and none of them really interested me beyond friendship.

Oh, I'm no virgin either, buzzed from a hunt + Booze = lots of steamy sex, luckily enough the guy was here on vacation and left before the Alpha male hunters found out/ found him.

Fading out the memory I listened for a little while longer but when I felt the conversation was finally coming to a close I briskly knocked on the door, I couldn't hear anything but I swear, I _felt_ their presence getting closer to the door, I could even imagine the silent conversation they would be having, communicating so fully with just a few looks. I think I missed that the most when Uncle Sammy died.

Bracing myself for the last time I waited for the door to open, and for my future and their past and present to collide.

The door opens revealing Uncle Sammy's face in the crack, probably thought it would be Meg at the door and not some random girl.

"Erm…hello?" I noticed he seemed to be scanning me, probably confused as to why I seemed so familiar, normal people didn't see an absolute resemblance to my father unless we were right next to each other, even then it's not noticeable unless they are close to us or very observant.

"Hello Sammy" I said softly. I felt my lips stretch into a small smile when his face seemed to just fall, I couldn't have gotten a better reaction if I had slapped him with a wet fish.

"What the hell…?" the door was yanked open and I could feel the energy emanating off him, just like it always did at times like this.

I took a deep breath and turned my eyes to his, it took everything in me to not throw my arms around him and cry into his chest like an infant who had just had a nightmare. But this wasn't my dad, this was Dean Winchester, the man before he became a father, and I had to remember that.

"Hi Dean." I nodded slightly and shoved my hands in my back pockets.

It was like they snapped out of a trance and I was shoved inside and against a wall, I didn't fight back, but when I heard a gun cock I prayed I went about this the right way.

"Who are you? Why are you here? How do you know our names?" Dean barked out the questions without any gap between for me to answer. Typical dad.

"I'm here to help." I said as soothingly as possible with guns in my face. "I'm not looking to get shot tonight, so if you wouldn't mind lowering the guns I'll be happy to talk, mm'kay?"

They slowly lowered the guns after a few glances, I almost sighed at the memories it brought up.

"Sit." Hands still slightly away from my body and I sat myself on the bed and turned to see Dad and Sammy's faces full of curiosity.

"I suppose the beginning of the story is the best place to start. There are some things I can not tell you, not for a while anyway…"

"What do you mean you can't tell us? What kind of bullshit is this?" the tone of voice made me want to shrink away like a scolded child but I held my head high, trying not to show the effect it had on me.

"Dean" …and one word from Sam and everything got set back to rights. God I missed him.

"Like I was saying, there are certain things I can't say, but because I know how good you are at sniffing out bullshit and half-truths I thought it'd be best to come clean now rather than explain after. Now, from where I come from things are quite different, rules of the universe don't really apply much to the majority of us, and thanks to a few favors from powerful people I was able to get myself here, to you, to help you win this battle your family has fought. Before you go off on one, I've been a Hunter for what seems forever, you could say it's in my blood, on both sides. I know a lot about a lot of things and one thing I know for sure is that I'm needed here…"

"Whoa, whoa, ju…just hold up a minute. I mean, come on! That story is so full of holes I'm surprised someone hasn't fallen through it. Sam! You can not believe this chick…"

I chuckled with no humor. It made him stop his rant long enough for Sammy to get a word in. I just hoped they'd be the right words.

"Dean, look at her, really look at her. You can not tell me you are not seeing this…"

"I have no clue what you are on about Sam, you can't tell me you are believing this crap?" it stung a little, hearing the nastiness but it was nothing compared to that moment I realized I'd lost him forever.

"What's your name? The truth please." Sam says, his voice gentle and coaxing, as if he were trying to lure a stray cat from under the bed so he could love it for life. The damn puppy eyes were out in full too, he knew, he knew I wasn't just some random girl looking to help, he was the first one after I was born to point out our resemblance after all.

"Sam! Stop thi..."

"Mary." Dad paused mid-word and looked at me, both of them just looking at me. I took a deep breath and prayed this risk was going to work out.

"My name is Mary Deanna Winchester. Born September 22nd …2017." I closed my eyes briefly, sucking up what was left of my courage to look them in the eye.

Sam looked like he was still trying to process the information, but kept looking between me and dad, trying to make sure his assumptions were correct. Dad just looked; well he looked like he just crashed into a stone wall and still figuring out how it happened.

I ran my hands down my face and focused on my breathing, not knowing what was going to happen next was trying my patience more than usual. But now wasn't the time for twenty questions.

"Look I can understand the shock and stuff but we have a hunt that needs to be finished, I know some things and have been trained personally by the best Hunters the world could offer, so I suggest 20 questions can be saved for a time when demons aren't on your arse." I looked back and forth at them and actually saw a twitch in dad's lips, like he was trying hard not to laugh at my impromptu speech.

Luckily enough they agree and after doing the typical hunter tests we sit down and draw up a battle plan. They were too proceed like usual and sneak into the warehouse. They would be responsible for destroying the altar while I would go after the demon Meg and try to exorcise her and grab the pendent that would still allow her some control over the Daeva's even after the alter is destroyed.

Simple, Straight forward. Yeah okay, whatever. When has anything been simple and straight forward if this family is involved. I already knew that she wanted to bait John here but why, it never mentioned it in the journals only that Meg had talked a lot and with distractions they were able to break the altar and the Daeva's drag Meg to her death from the window.

So yeah, I feel like this would be appropriate considering the events that had taken part this evening.

I Told You So.

Of course simple and straight forward mean two completely different things when things like the Winchester namesake are involved.

Part one of the plan went a-okay, but then Sam and Dean were found out and kidnapped, after, of course, they were tossed around a bit. I was able to stay hidden enough; probably thanks to all my sigils and tattooed symbols I had done as soon as I could get them.

But things got bad and the taunting seemed to go on and on, I was thankful so much when Sam got free from sucking demon face and crashed the altar, I immediately sprung out of my hiding place and began to chant the exorcism right away but the Daeva's were too fast for me and grabbed Meg before I could get there and get the pendant. I was flung back, deep gashes appearing on my upper left arm that burned like acid. It was already too late by the time I got to my feet. Meg had already gone out the window and there were too many onlookers to just grab the necklace and smash it without being noticed and reported. Cops were not an issue we wanted to be dealing with in that moment because when we arrived at the Motel I remembered the part in the journals where they find Grandpa John waiting for them.

I never got to meet him before he died and I couldn't wait to see the man that raised my father and Uncle, I knew he wasn't the best dad to them but he played an important part in their lives.

I stayed at the back of the line when they entered the room, holding onto my own pack of weapons, ready for the Daeva when they returned, my other crap already stored in my car.

The reunion went well with the boys but when Grandpa John saw me there was a flurry of movement as he pushed himself towards me, just staring as if he was mesmerized, it was almost sudden the way he turned to Dean, wordlessly pointing at me, demanding an explanation. Same as Sam he could see who's daughter I was but even Dean hadn't accepted or even believed this fact so I tapped Grandpa John on the shoulder to start my spiel about Q&A later when it happened. The Daeva's shoved me hard enough that I flew into the hallway leaving a massive crater in the wall, my weapons pack tipped over next to me.

I saw them flinging Dad and Uncle Sammy around and got up so quickly things blurred around the edges, I could barely see where I was going but instinct was guiding me to them, I couldn't stand the _thought_ of them being hurt, let alone seeing it. Dad was my priority so while I was on my way to him I hadn't noticed Sammy escape the Daeva's and make his way over to his weapons pack and take out a flare. I was clouted by one of the Daeva around the ear, the ringing resounded through my head, it didn't help that when my vision was clearing Sam had lit up the flare so I was blinded once again.

"Dean? Come on, we've got to get outta here." I grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Sammy grab John, we're right behind you."

We all hobbled out of the motel room, me with Dad and my pack, both of us leaning on each other, Sammy with his pack and Grandpa John, all of us were scratched up and beat to hell, but we were all here, in relatively one piece. Another day, another hunt to survive.

We'd just arrived at the cars and i had realized the extent of the situation and giggled a little, my brain obviously in shock "Grandpa John certainly knows how to liven a party" I said under my breath, I also didn't realize that he was standing right next to me and had caught what I had said until I looked up to saw the expression on his face.

It was comically between a dazed shock and humor. I shrugged at him as if to say 'what can you do'.

Luckily Sam spoke in that next instant or I don't know what other dumb stuff I might have done. There was a disagreement about what was to happen next. Dad thought it best that John went off on his own, that he was more vulnerable with them while uncle Sammy wanted them to stick all together, wanted to be part of the fight so bad I could almost taste the desperation and need for revenge rolling off him.

Logically I agreed with Dean but I had no say in the matter because this was personal between the three of them. And I knew it wouldn't be too long until we met up with Grandpa John again, I just didn't know how long it would be after that until he died.

I leaned against the car next to dad, watching Grandpa John roll off in his truck. I grabbed my weapon pack and headed off to my car which was parked just a little further down from baby. Both Sammy and Dad asked me where I thought I was going, I was confused, until I realized they thought I'd be sticking with them. True, that was the plan but they needed just each other in this time between hunts.

I smirked a little. "Don't worry guys I'll be seeing you soon enough, and I think it'll be in Texas" I gave a little wink and stepped into my car, driving away, looking back and seeing that blonde bitch Meg standing in the alleyway, Dad and Sammy had already gotten in the Impala and started driving off. She wouldn't get them, not yet, I was here now and if it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure my family stays alive, for a damn long time.


End file.
